Toyotomi Ninjas
by Vampire Revan
Summary: Lame title. This story follows the events in series two of Sengoku Basara; but Sasuke Sarutobi and my OC ninja Karina Wolf are captured by Hanbei. Both must work for Hideyoshi now or the ones they serve will be in danger. Hanbei/OC/Sasuke/Hideyoshi/Motonari/Kojuro. Female Motonari.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Shock two ninjas captured by Hanbei

_Sasuke Sarutobi: Hi your loveable ninja Sasuke is here; the reason why I'm introducing this new story is because Vampire Revan is having a bad day today._

_As this chapter title says the cute ninja Karina Wolf and I get captured by Hanbei who wants us to join the Toyotomi clan as their ninjas. This idea came to Vampire Revan while watching the fight between Hanbei and Kojuurou._

_Vampire Revan only owns Karina._

Karina and Sasuke were keeping an eye out for any enemies as their lords slept. It was weird that Lord Shigan asked Yukimura and Sasuke to stay at Oshuu.

Not that Sasuke was complaining about it after all he had a crush on Karina and he knew Karina had a crush on him.

"Nothing seems out of place around here, Sasuke" Karina said looking around the garden Kojuurou tends to.

"I don't know about that, Karina-sama" a voice said from somewhere.

Karina and Sasuke turned towards the trees and out came Hanbei the strategist for the Toyotomi clan; both ninjas drew out their weapons ready to attack Hanbei.

"I wouldn't come near me if I were you" Hanbei said smiling at the two ninjas.

"Why?" Sasuke said looking at Hanbei.

"Oh, why don't the soldiers that are with me; show you" Hanbei said as the soldiers brought out Yukimura and Kojuro who were bound with ropes.

"Danna" Sasuke said as Yukimura looked at him with frightened eyes.

"Kojuro" Karina said as Kojuro tried to get out of the ropes.

"That's a dirty tactic your using" Sasuke said thinking of a way to get Yukimura away from the soldiers and Hanbei.

"I've come to ask you two would like to join the Toyotomi" Hanbei said not listening to what Sasuke said.

"We are needed here" Karina said as her wolf teeth began to show.

"Both of you are very good ninjas; you helped in the battle with the Demon King. You also protect your lords even though Karina also protects Kojuro" Hanbei said as he looked at the two ninjas who still holding their weapons.

"Our loyalty is to Kai/Oshuu" Sasuke and Karina said together throwing kunai at the soldiers that had Yukimura and Kojuro hostage killing then instantly.

Karina threw another kunai cutting the ropes off Kojuro freeing him; she said "Kojuro get Yukimura out of here Sasuke and I will deal with these idiots".

Kojuro nodded and scooped up Yukimura running with him to someplace safe. The other soldiers charged at Sasuke and Karina.

Karina and Sasuke defeated some of the soldiers; but Hanbei used his sword whip to knock their weapons out of their hands.

"S**t" Karina said looking at her weapon on the floor.

"That's sharp" Sasuke said looking at his wounded hand.

"Looks like its fisticuffs then" Karina said getting into a fighting position with Sasuke also getting into position.

Both Sasuke and Karina took done most of the soldiers even though they were getting out of breath just by fighting the soldiers.

Just then Hanbei used his whip sword to wrap around Sasuke's left leg and Karina's right leg making the two ninjas land on the ground. Both looked up and saw soldiers coming towards them.

The soldiers tied their hands behind their backs and knocked them out cold.

"Time to take these two back with us" Hanbei said as he removed his sword from around their legs. "Oh and be sure to bind those wounds otherwise the Date army would follow the trail of blood" he added getting onto his horse.

The soldiers did just and put the two prisoners onto the back of two horses that had two soldiers already on them.

Hanbei and his men made their way back to the castle in Osaka where Hideyoshi resides in with their soon to be ninjas out cold still.

_Sasuke: Chapter done. Please R&R._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Wakening Up and Talk of Torture and Joining Toyotomi

_Vampire Revan: Hi; here's chapter two of Toyotomi Ninjas. The last chapter had Sasuke and Karina captured by the Toyotomi soldiers. This chapter has the two ninjas in a cell together chained up to the back wall by their wrists; they wake up to see where they are._

_I only own Karina._

In a cell in Osaka

Sasuke woke up trying to remember what happened last night, his eyes widened when he saw that he was in a cell. He looked to his left and saw Karina chained up next to him.

"Well it looks like one of our soon to be ninjas has woken up" a voice said in the dark.

"Who's there?" Sasuke said trying to see who it was; out came Hideyoshi the lord of the Toyotomi.

"You!" Sasuke shouted loud enough to wake Karina up as he was trying to move; he winced when he got a little shock.

"I wouldn't try to move, you see those restraints on your wrists have spikes in them that have a trigger that shocks you if you try to move" Hanbei said as he appeared next to Hideyoshi.

Hanbei looked at them and said, "If you join us then you wouldn't get tortured if you don't then you two will experience a whole lot of torture"

"Like what?" Karina said not trying to show that she was terrified about what the torture was going to be.

"Well you would be whipped by a whip with spikes on the end" Hanbei said enjoying the way Karina had fear in her eyes.

"No anything but that!" Karina screamed as she remembered in the past where her ninja teacher would whip her or anyone else if they disobeyed her.

"Oh so you don't like the whip?" Hideyoshi said enjoying the way Sasuke looked at Karina.

"Correct" Karina said closing her eyes bowing her head down.

"Why should we join you?" Sasuke said looking at Hideyoshi and Hanbei.

"If you don't join us then you little girlfriend will get whipped" Hideyoshi said as Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes.

Sasuke turned his head and saw Karina look at him with terrified eyes.

"We leave you two to think about this" Hanbei said turning away from them and walked out of the room with his lord.

"You were whipped before for what?" Sasuke asked Karina in a quiet voice.

"Yes; my ninja master whipped me and anyone else if we didn't do what we were told; normally I got the blame for everything" Karina said in a low voice.

"But then you left?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes; Masamune's dad when he was still alive asked if he could have a ninja to serve the Date clan. I was the one he picked" Karina said smiling a little remembering how she was saved from anymore torture.

"How old were you when you joined the Date clan?" Sasuke asked Karina.

"I was 10; Masamune was 7, Kojuro was three years older than me" Karina said looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke just nodded; he always wondered why Karina served the Date clan.

"I know what you're thinking, Sasuke" Karina said turning away from Sasuke, "But I don't want to reveal all about my past; if Kojuro was here he would of explained it" Sasuke just nodded his head and thought for a moment.

"So what shall we do?" Sasuke said worried about what Karina's answer was going to be.

"We will have to serve Hideyoshi, I don't want to be whipped again" Karina said looking at Sasuke with fear in her eyes.

"Okay we join then" Sasuke said with a sad smile on his face.

"So you've decided then?" Hanbei said coming back into the room.

"Yes we have" both Sasuke and Karina said at the same time.

"Well then" Hideyoshi's deep voice sounded in the room as he walked in, "Welcome to the Toyotomi my ninjas"

Hanbei removed the restraints from the two ninja's wrists and they dropped to the ground weak from standing up while chained; they both got up to a kneeling position with their heads bowed low to their new lords.

"Well you two will have to get out of those clothes you wore while under your old lords" Hideyoshi said he had a really evil glint in his eyes when he said this.

"Wha-" Sasuke and Karina said looking up with wide eyes.

"You heard Lord Hideyoshi; strip now and remove you undergarments" Hanbei said with a smirk on his face.

_Vampire Revan: Whoa a cliff-hanger._

_Sasuke: I have to strip?_

_Hanbei: Well we get to see your body._

_Vampire Revan: So we have some of Karina's past._

_Sasuke: Yeah but do I have to strip?_

_Vampire Revan and Hanbei: Yes you do._

_Sasuke: Don't forget to R&R._

_Vampire Revan and Hanbei: Who wants to see Sasuke naked!_

_Sasuke: OI!_


End file.
